She's like the wind
by madelinear
Summary: Ooh. Sappiness. Satine and Christian unwittingly sing a duet after she breaks his little heart *sob*.


Ooh. Satine left Christian. Christian is heartbroken. Dittoness on Satine. Both unhappy, and they unwittingly sing a duet! Behold the magic of moviedome and fanficdom in the ultimate account of sappiness. Woo-hoo, my little ficcy I'm shoving at you 'cause I'll be gone all weekend. *sob*   
Song from 'Dirty Dancing' (another fave of mine), 'She's like the wind'. I sometimes switched 'She's' to 'He's'. Deal with it. I don't own it, nor do I pretend to.  
  
  


Like The Wind  
By: *Sugar Princess*  


  
  
  
It was over.  
  
All of it.  
  
She had left him.  
  
She was gone.  
  
She had chosen money over love.  
  
She had smashed his heart.  
  
That had actually been a few hours ago. He had screamed her name pleadingly, been beaten up, and been escorted to his bed by the Bohos. Toulouse had stayed, but Christian had demanded he leave.  
  
Christian was left with his misery.  
  
~*~  
  
In her elephant, Satine was not too happy either. She felt as though she could die right then and there and she wouldn't care.  
  
"Can you die from a broken heart?" she thought aloud, speaking to no one in particular.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's like the wind through my tree," Christian sang mournfully.  
  
"She rides the night next to me   
She leads me through moonlight   
Only to burn me with the sun   
She's taken my heart   
But she doesn't know what she's done,"  
  
He rolled over. Never had memories been more intense, or more painful. He could smell Satine in his sheets, his pillows, and it only added to his torment.  
  
"Feel her breath on my face   
Her body close to me   
Can't look in her eyes   
She's out of my league..."  
  
And how true it was.  
  
"Just a fool to believe   
I have anything she needs   
She's like the wind."  
  
Christian stood up. Absinthe was needed right now.  
  
He passed a mirror on his way. There was a cut and a bruise from the thugs at the Moulin Rouge. How small those injuries seemed in comparison to the abrasions on his heart.  
  
"I look in the mirror and all I see   
Is a young old man with only a dream,"  
  
Shaking his head, he poured himself some absinthe.  
  
"Am I just fooling myself   
That she'll stop the pain   
Living without her   
I'd go insane..."  
  
He violently chugged the bitter liquid straight, without sugar. It burned like nothing he had ever felt, but he ignored it.  
  
He shivered as more memories inundated him.  
  
"Feel her breath on my face   
Her body close to me   
Can't look in her eyes   
She's out of my league."  
  
She chose the Duke.  
  
"Just a fool to believe   
I have anything she needs   
She's like the wind."  
  
He looked out his window. There it was. The Moulin. There he sang, sang his heart out, to Satine. He hoped she'd hear his words.  
  
~*~  
  
Satine watched her reflection in the mirror carefully. She hated what she saw. She hated herself. Angrily, she threw a brush into the mirror. It shattered everywhere. There she was, in a million pieces all over the vanity top.   
  
Just like her heart.  
  
She fell to the floor as her heart broke all over again, sobbing.  
  
"Feel your breath on my face   
Your body close to me   
Can't look in your eyes   
You're out of my league..."  
  
~*~  
  
He broke off and slammed the window frame angrily. He brushed away a tear.  
  
"Just a fool to believe."  
  
"Just a fool to believe," came a voice. It was Satine's.  
  
"She's like the wind." Christian replied.  
  
"Just a fool to believe."  
  
"Just a fool to believe."  
  
"She's like the wind"  
  
"Just a fool to believe," came Satine's melancholy voice.  
  
"Just a fool to believe" Christian answered emphatically.  
  
"He's like the wind,"  
  
"Just a fool to believe,"  
  
"Just a fool to believe,"  
  
"She's like the wind." Christian sang.   
  
"Just a fool..." sounded Satine.  
  
"She's like the wind."  
  
"He's like the wind."  
  
"Just a fool..."  
  
"She's-" intoned Christian.  
  
"He's-" sang Satine  
  
"Like the wind," they both sang.  
  
"Just a fool..." their voices echoed throughout Montmartre.


End file.
